List of comics
This is the list of comics of Parker Lot so far, in exact order, with date and name other than the original concept comic list. The current total is at 27, as of December 2009, with weekly but are sometimes put on hiatus, for example, the gap between "Whales" and "Fun". Parker Lot (original concept) Main article: Parker Lot (original concept) *1. School **Plot: Matt begins his first day of school, only to find the bathrooms have no doors. *2. Names **Plot: Matt meets his teacher and tries to make a joke which backfires immediately. *3. Lunch **Plot: Matt is about to buy lunch from the cafeteria but has second-thoughts. *4. Knock Out **Plot: Jim throws a rock on Matt's head and drags him to a mysterious place. *5. Lost **Plot: Matt awakes and is confused and wonders what is up with the school. *6. Meeting **Plot: Matt meets Jim, Scooter, Little Star, and Tommy, the members of the "Seekrit Bored of Stoodents". *7. Surprise **Plot: Matt can't take any more surprises until he meets Robby the Robot. Parker Lot 2009 *1. School (May 30, 2009) - First appearance: Matt Parker **Plot: Matt begins his first day of school, only to find the bathrooms have no doors. **Notes: First official comic *2. Names (May 30, 2009) - First apperance: Joe Mama, Mrs. Scald **Plot: Matt meets his teacher and tries to make a joke which backfires immediately. **Notes: First appearance of characters other than Matt *3. Obvious (June 9, 2009) - First appearance: Captain Obvious **Plot: Captain Obvious (Matt) finds a woman who has been robbed and does what he does best. *4. Babies (June 15, 2009) - First appearance: Baby **Plot: Matt claims that he likes babies for being not as smart only to find a baby has painted a Mona Lisa. *5. Glue (June 22, 2009) - First apperance: Mrs. Parker **Plot: Matt's mom is putting on lipstick but finds out she's using Matt's glue stick. *6. Lending (June 24, 2009) - First appearance: Jim **Plot: Matt asks for a hand from Jim, only to have Jim rip off his own arm. *7. Playing (June 25, 2009) - First appearance: Mr. Parker **Plot: Matt's dad tells him to play outside, which Matt doesn't completely understand. *8. Whales (July 6, 2009) - First appearance: Whales **Plot: One whale speaks Whale to the other, which unimpresses the other whale. *9. Fun (July 31, 2009) **Plot: Matt demonstrates the fun of having a comic strip. *10. Sand (August 1, 2009) **Plot: Jim is buried in the sand and his friends forget him, where he makes a friend. *11. Banana (August 3, 2009) **Plot: Jim is about to step on a banana, but is unusually crushed by an anvil instead. *12. Bike (August 17, 2009) - First appearance: Jim's Bike **Plot: Jim finds a bike to steal, even though he doesn't know that it is his own bike. *13. Coffee (September 5, 2009) **Plot: Jim drinks bad-tasting coffee during a conversation with Matt. *14. Problem (September 15, 2009) **Plot: Mrs. Scald is on the phone and finds out the secret of Jim's stupidity. *15. Eraser (September 21, 2009) - First appearance:BuddyComics **Plot: Everyone makes mistakes, even cartoonists. *16. Scared (September 27, 2009) **Plot: Matt take Jim's joke too seriously. **Notes: Though relating to Halloween, not part of the Halloween special *17. Frightening (October 5, 2009) - First appearance of Scooter Williams **Plot: Jim searches for the scariest Halloween costume possible. **Notes: The first part of the Halloween Special, first comic to be delayed **Part of The Parker Lot Halloween Special *18. Party (October 13, 2009) **Plot: Matt opens the party and sees the scariest costume. **Part of The Parker Lot Halloween Special *19. Apples (October 18, 2009) - First appearance of Bully **Plot: A bully lets Joe Mama be the first to play his game of Bobbing for Apples. **Part of The Parker Lot Halloween Special *20. Pumpkins (October 25, 2009) **Plot: The different ways of cutting pumpkins. **Notes: The last part of the Halloween Special **Part of The Parker Lot Halloween Special *21. Costume (November 1, 2009) **Plot: Matt makes the biggest mistake for a superhero. **Notes: First comic with the new format *22. Alive (November 8, 2009) - First appearance of Principal Fredericks **Plot: Jim doesn't look "alive" when playing a football game. **Notes: First comic to reveal Jim's age *23. Pencil (November 15, 2009) - First appearance of Petey Pencil **Plot: After his wish comes true, Matt finds a pencil and sharpens it to death. *24. Turkey (November 22, 2009) **Plot: Mrs. Parker cooks a turkey but Mr. Parker swallows it too early. *25. Grace (November 29, 2009) **Plot: Mrs. Parker tells Matt to say grace but Mr. Parker has his own prayer. *26. Snow (December 6, 2009) **Plot: Jim's artistic style doesn't impress everybody. **Notes: First comic to feature the Christmas layout *27. Mistake (December 13, 2009) **Plot: Mr. Parker isn't careful around people who don't celebrate Christmas. 2010 The comic will return in 2010, as revealed by BuddyComics. Among the comics in 2010 include a possible, another story called The Birth of Matt which focuses on the story of Matt's birth before Parker Lot and a possible sequel of the Halloween Special, a possible crossover with the cast of fr33z3dry's McEven's Times, and more story arcs. Planned *28. Santa (December 20, 2009) - First appearance of Robber **Plot: Matt is very excited to see Santa Claus but doesn't know who is really in his house. *29. Cookies (December 27, 2009) - First appearance of Santa Claus *30. Shower (January 3, 2009) *31. Story (January 6, 2009) **Part of The Birth of Matt *32. Surprise (January 10, 2009) **Part of The Birth of Matt *33. Headache (January 13, 2009) **Part of The Birth of Matt *34. Rush (January 17, 2009) **Part of The Birth of Matt *35. Doctor (January 20, 2009) **Part of The Birth of Matt *36. Push (January 24, 2010) **Part of The Birth of Matt *37. Baby (January 27, 2010) **Part of The Birth of Matt *38. Forget (January 31, 2010) **Part of The Birth of Matt *39. Drawing (February 3, 2010) **Notes: Made for BuddyComics' birthday *? = This comic has not been titled yet. Specials and story arcs *The Parker Lot Halloween Special **Plot: Matt throws a Halloween party, which goes horribly wrong. **Comics: #17-20, (October 5, 2009-October 25, 2009) *The Birth of Matt **Plot: After trying to get his birth certificate, Matt listens to the story of his birth by his father. **Comics: #31-38, (January 6, 2010-January 31, 2010) *The 100th Comic Special **Plot: A special comic looking back at some of the moments in the past comics. **Comics: #100 (November 14, 2010) Planned *Matt on the Moon **Plot: Matt and his friends end up on the moon where they discovered a hidden species. **Comics: Unknown, (Spring-Summer 2010) *Untitled Dog Story Arc **Plot: A new addition to the Parkers makes everyone happier until it runs away. **Comics: Unknown, (2010) *McParker's Times **Plot: The cast of McEven's Times meets Parker Lot when a machine sends them through universes. **Comics: Unknown, (2010) *A Parker Lot Christmas Carol **Plot: A remake of the original story with the cast of Parker Lot in the original roles. **Comics Unknown, (December 2010) External links *http://www.parkerlot.deviantart.com *http://www.buddycomics.newgrounds.com *http://www.buddycomics.sheezyart.com *http://www.drunkduck.com/Parker_Lot/index.php http://www.drunkduck.com/Parker_Lot/index.php Category:Comics